Zona negativa
Zona negativa (Negative Zone en inglés; ''ネガティブゾーン Negatibu Zōn'' en japonés) es el Smash Final de Luigi en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Es un Smash Final de tipo centrado. Descripción En este ataque, Luigi realiza una especie de danza y creará un círculo de tamaño considerable que adoptará una coloración al estilo de negativo fotográfico. Luego de la danza, Luigi podrá moverse libremente por el escenario, quedándose el círculo por cierto tiempo más. Efectos Los contrincantes que se encuentren en esta zona podrán sufrir los siguientes efectos: *Se reduce drásticamente su fuerza de ataque. *Se reduce su defensa. *Se aumenta la probabilidad de resbalones. *Incremento drástico del porcentaje de daño. *Crecen flores en la cabeza. *Mareos súbitos, incluso en el aire. *Realizar burlas sin querer. *Se quedará dormido. *Ataques retardados. Además, mientras la Zona Negativa dure, se oirá una especie de música árabe, dando un cierto aire de psicodelia ochentera. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Zona negativa :En su Smash Final, Luigi baila al ritmo de la música como si fuese a lanzar un hechizo. Se crea una barrera en torno a él y perjudica a todos los que se encuentren en ella. Los efectos son variados: lanzamientos, somnolencia, lentitud, traspiés, desmayos o debilitamiento. No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, esta técnica puede hacértelas pasar canutas. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés Versión norteamericana :Negative Zone :Luigi's Final Smash. As exotic music plays, he performs a dance befitting a sorcerous incantation. A barrier envelops him, negatively impacting all in his area. Random effects include getting launched, sleeping, moving in slow motion, tripping, fainting, and losing attack power. This technique is a reflection of the dark side he embraced in his brother's shadow. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Versión europea :Negative Zone :Luigi's Final Smash. As exotic music plays, he performs a dance befitting a sorcerous incantation. A barrier envelops him, negatively impacting all in his area. Random effects include getting launched, sleeping, moving in slow motion, tripping, fainting, and losing attack power. In contrast to the oddness of the dance, this is a terribly powerful Final Smash. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Origen El trofeo de la Zona negativa de la versión norteamericana de Super Smash Bros. Brawl explica que este Smash Final "es un reflejo del lado oscuro de Luigi, por estar siempre a la sombra de su hermano". A lo largo de la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]], Luigi siempre se ha mostrado como un personaje de carácter débil y cobarde, que a veces se vuelve incapaz de enfrentar sus miedos y se pone detrás de su hermano Mario. El hecho de que este "lado oscuro" de Luigi esté representado por una circunferencia en cuyo interior los colores están invertidos posiblemente esté inspirado en el , la zona paralela de Subcon en Super Mario Bros. 2. Se accede a esta zona a través de una puerta invocada con una poción mágica. Los colores de este mundo son oscuros y la pantalla está invertida. El Subespacio funciona como una zona de bonificación en el juego y en el se pueden encontrar Super Champiñones y monedas; notablemente, el Subespacio no tiene enemigos, pero solo se puede estar en él por poco tiempo. Curiosidades * Este es uno de los dos Smash Final que produce estado de sueño, siendo el otro Flor de melocotón ** Estos dos además son los dos únicos Smash Finales que no pueden hacer un KO por sí mismos, aunque pueden ser usados para hacer uno. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Mario Categoría:Smash Final centrado Categoría:Elementos que aturden Categoría:Elementos que causan el estado de flor Categoría:Elementos que duermen Categoría:Elementos que causan tropiezo